farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2011-03-04
Hey Farmers and welcome to this week's installment of the official Farmville Podcast. My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about Farmville from Zynga. This week, we will be discussing our latest releases, and everyone will be getting a sneak peek about things coming to Farmville in the near future. Now before we get into the details of our latest releases, I want to give a quick thank you to all of our players who participated in our Valentine's Day Dessert Contest. We challenged everyone to bring Farmville to life with ovens, flour and just some sprinkled creativity. Well farmers, once again, you roasted the challenge like true baking champions. The cooks in our Valentine's Day Dessert Contest whipped up some of the most creative, and romantic works of art we have ever seen. Choosing the winners in this contest was no easy task, but after much deliberation, the farmville team whipped some of the most imaginative, delicious, and well presented Farmville desserts. If you like a chance to check out our winning entries, please visit the Farmville forums, and congratulations again to our winners who will be walking away with 1,000 farm cash and '''1,000,000 coins. '''If you have a idea for the contest you like to see held in the future, please visit the suggestions section of the Farmville forums and make sure to share your ideas with the Farmville team. Remember farmers, these contests are a great way to showcase your talents and earn some extra farm cash. So make sure to enter next time for your chance to win big. So this week was loaded with great new items from our limited edition Fairy Tale theme. And this week, we also know that everyone was working hard to collect gold from those Leprechaun Cottages, well, the wait is over and the Pot of Gold is now available. Just put your collective gold pieces in your pot and redeem them for St. Patrick's Day themed prizes. You can get the Pot of Gold for free the first time you play Farmville after the update, and you will immediately be entered into placement mode. You can place the pot of gold on your farm now, or you can choose to place it in your gift box for use later by switching to the Multi-Tool. Once the pot of gold is on the farm, you can click it, and then select look inside to view your progress menu. The pot of gold works like any other item-gathering events in Farmville. You acquire gold pieces and use them to put them in your pot of gold. As you accumulate those items, you can redeem them for exclusive items. There are 5 different types of gold pieces that you can acquire by harvesting your or your neighbours leprechaun's cottage, requests and farm cash. You can purchase 5 gold pieces at a time by clicking the buy gold button for 5 farm cash. As you put gold pieces into your mailbox, you'll see a gold coin meter on the left fill up. The physical look of the pot always change as you stuff it full of gold. You can also click on the comparison button to compare how many valentines you've accumulated with your neighbours. To get one of the special exclusive prizes, simply click on the redeem button next to the prize you want, if you have enough gold, you'll be asked to confirm the purchase. If you hit accept, the prize will be stored in your gift box and you can share an extra prize with your friends. Now, unlike a few of our previous item-gathering events, there will not be a 2nd page of exclusive prizes added. These 6 items are pretty much it for this event. If you have any questions on how this feature works, or would like to share any feedback with us, Please make sure to visit the Farmville forums to view our official guides and share your thoughts and opinions with the Farmville team. Alright, on that note, let's go ahead and get to the coming soon segment of this week's podcast. Now, we know everyone is really exciting about the upcoming release of Farmville English Countryside. In the English Countryside, you'll get a 2nd farm with access to new crops, new items and whole kinds of fun activities we know you're going to love. The Farmville team is busy putting the final touches on the project, so make sure to keep your eyes peeled in the English Countryside fan page for sneak peeks and more details on this exciting launch. In addition to the upcoming English Countryside release, the new Spring Garden will make appearance in Farmville in the near future. The Spring Garden must be constructed with help from your neighbours and will not only be a beautiful decoration for your farm, but it can also be harvested for eggs or flowers that you will be able to redeem for items in the future. The Spring Countdown will also be starting in the coming weeks and will be accompanied by the release of the new Mardi Gras Theme, This theme will feature some of your favorite items from last year, as some great new additions to display on your farm. If you have any ideas for items you would like to see in our upcoming theme, please make sure to visit the Official Farmville forums or leave a comment for us on the podcast. Alright folks, that's it for me this week, again, my name is Lexilicious, and I'll be back on March 25th to bring you all the latest news and information about Farmville from Zynga. Happy Farming Everybody! Category:Podcasts